Gas turbine engine components and other types of structures can be fabricated from ceramic matrix composites. One type of ceramic matrix composite includes ceramic or carbon fibers distributed in a ceramic matrix. The fibers can be coated with a relatively thin layer of boron nitride to protect the underlying fibers from environmental conditions that can cause chemical degradation.